


Summer Smash

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: F/M, Parpy gets one line?, Volx is weirdly invested, a lot of words about nothing, first fic with Baran lol, they don't eat at AO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: They don't eat at events.
Relationships: Jordan Eckley/Tdog (Tahlia)
Kudos: 1





	Summer Smash

**Author's Note:**

> a. I saw Jordan at AO and he is SO TINY like even compared to Jesse and legit actual 13 year olds
> 
> and b. Jordan said on stream that he hadn't eaten for ages and Volx was like 'I even offered you my food but you didn't want it" (also apparently offered him his dick but that's another fic.....)
> 
> so here we are this is really long for something so actually uneventful 
> 
> seriously though SO TINY I would like to go and cook him a vegetable and wrap him in a blanket with tdog and make him just stay there and rest for about a solid month

Through pretty substantial trial and error they've collectively discovered it's better for them not to eat during big, important events. It'd started when they were kids, from their tennis and swimming to that one year of high school they'd both joined a dance group to impress different girls. They'd get stressed out or over-excited and end up sick or wishing they could be and even now as adults it's the same, they're basically programmed to function just the same without stopping for food. 

That's not to say Jesse at least, hasn't tried to fix it, tried to do the regular human thing and have proper meals but last years Australian Open had him revisiting his breakfast just before the games had started and even though he'd come through with the win - which is of course only making this year even fucking worse, the sheer weight of that kind of expectation - he's not messing with system again and knows Jordan won't be tempting fate at all. There are no extra points for throwing up at your set up. 

He's reached the point where a single, tiny snack might be okay after all the games are done but not more than that, though he can at least stomach juice or lemonade where Jordan sticks strictly to water and Jesse's argued with him enough about the need for sugar that he doesn't push it anymore. Jordan qualified for World Cup without eating that day and he's never heard the end of it.

The morning of the actual solos they gather in the hotel restaurant with everyone for breakfast, Tahlia with her bowl of muesli and yoghurt, Jesse pouring himself about a shot glass of juice and Jordan just folds himself onto the table, stares blankly at his phone. His twin has a different mindset to him competitively so both of them just let him do his thing, be in his own head if he wants. 

Lachlan and company are at the table beside them, loud and joyful and Jesse admittedly thinks it's because there's far less pressure on them, the content creators and he does feel bad about that because they know Lachlan, know how hard he works and all the help he's given them but still, there's zero expectation that the tall blonde is going to place in the money and no ones going to review him with the kind of scrutiny and judgement they're bound to get. 

"You guys not eating?" Lachlan says with a frown, piece of toast laden with cliche smashed avocado, "It's gonna be a long day, you should have something"

"We're good" Jesse placates, "Not really hungry, it's a bit early"

It's a lie but they've come to realise that people want some kind of answer to appease them. 

Lachlan however, just looks between them suspiciously.

"Stop bothering them" Mitch interjects, giving Jesse a friendly smile, "I'm sure they know what they're doing"

Lachlan relents, slides back into his chair and Jesse's thankful for it, returns Mitch's smile in thanks. They know each other a little, hung out together to a few times when their more outgoing sibling halves have disappeared into bigger social circles than they're comfortable with. 

They're prepared for the freezing arena this time, at least until they arrive - a little late, they're always fucking late - and realise they've forgotten their hoodies and while Jordan might fit into Tahlia's white denim jacket it's probably not the look he wants to go for. 

"Fuck" Jordan says, already looking pale and pathetic, arms wrapped around himself and it doesn't help that everyone else looks snug and warm in the clothes they remembered to bring, especially Volx, who's slung over a couch looking the epitome of snuggly in his hoodie, jacket and trackpants. 

"I can go back to the hotel" Tahlia offers but Jordan refuses, the two of them arguing back and forth until once again, Lachlan appears. 

"You two look like you want to do some sweet promo for the boys" He declares with a grin, unfolding two Power hoodies from his arms and fuck yes, Jesse is willing to sell out to be warm. 

"I love you" Jordan announces, snatching one in record time and pulling it over his head where it promptly falls down to nearly his knees, several sizes too large.

"Aw, little bit big ey" Lachlan laughs, holding the other out to him and it wouldn't be a lie to say that the hoodie sure is soft and warm as he puts it on, still too big for him but not looking quite as comical as Jordan. 

"You're a lifesaver" Jordan declares, "I owe you one"

"Just try not to snipe me off spawn and we're even" Lachlan says, "I have to beat Mitch, that's all I want, please"

They end up on the couch with Volx, who takes one look at them and bursts into loud, cackling laughter.

"Well don't you look fucking adorable, were they all out of kid sizes?"

"Fuck off" Jordan says but he's more indignant than pissed, which is a good thing. No one else seems game to comment though, probably wary of incurring pre-game twins wrath and excellent, they should be so scared. 

There's snacks in the player rooms but even if they were eating they wouldn't touch them, know to avoid them entirely because teenage boys have all the germs and Jesse's pretty sure he caught the plague last time because Parpy sneezed on his quiche. 

Volx declares the food awful anyway, demands that they walk with him up to the actual arena and they do, but not before mocking him that he's afraid of being attacked by a group of eight year olds that might get him confused with Lannan.

A couple of kids stare but they're mostly ignored, not as recognisable as the bigger named players and Jordan stays between him and Tahlia as they dutifully wait for their friends to purchase their overpriced drinks and snacks.

"Here" Volx offers up his giant box of chips, "I get it, you don't have enough earnings to get your own, Daddy Volx has got your back"

"Sugar Daddy Volx" Parpy snickers, "Try and keep it in the bedroom"

"I'll keep you in my bedroom" Volx retorts, flipping him off, "Go away i'm with my real friends now, the alpha trio doesn't need you"

They wander backstage again slowly and again, Volx offers out his chips and again, Jordan refuses and Jesse can see that Volx is for some reason, letting himself get annoyed by it. 

"What, you think i'm gonna poison you or something, eat some ya fucking twig" He says a little more roughly and Volx is quite loud is the thing. They hardly need him broadcasting their business to the entire building.

"Fuck off" Jordan snaps, done with his polite refusals, "Go chew with your mouth open somewhere else"

He stomps off anyway, Tahlia trailing behind him.

"The fucks his problem" Volx says, "Have a chip and lighten the fuck up"

"He, I, we don't eat during tourneys" Jesse tries to explain quietly to stop Volx from doing something stupid like chasing after Jordan trying to like, pin him down and make him eat a chip which would be very, very bad. "It's a thing, just please leave it alone"

Volx gives him an odd look but apparently decides it's not worth his time and shrugs, shovels another handful of chips into his mouth.

"Whatever" He shrugs, "Weird ass twins"

Half-time finds them paraded through the crowd and then surrounded as they're corralled into a tiny cafe area for a break, plates of more questionable sandwiches and coffee. Tahlia, angel that she is, has brought bottles of water and a juice for him and they mostly hide right up the back away from the crowd of eager onlookers. 

They're not doing so well and by that he means they're both equally terrible and despite his chipper conversations with people as they come up to them Jordan is taking it pretty hard, Jesse can see it in his eyes. 

Volx appears, can of energy drink from who knows where in one hand and a plastic plate of little cupcakes in the other and Jesse tries to silently convey to him to not. 

"Tahlia, tdog, the teeest of dogs, would you like a cupcake?" He says sweetly instead, "Since I know these two knobs won't"

Tahlia takes one, though Jesse's not sure it's just to shut Volx up. She doesn't eat it straight away, just holds it, resting in a napkin in the palm of her hand. 

Neither of them do well. At all. Jesse's hungry now but it's mostly outweighed by how sick he feels about his placement, not even close to the top and he wants to just crawl into his hotel bed and not come out again but he has to hold it together for Jordan, who's disappointment is far closer to the surface. 

They end up riding back to the hotel with Mitch who actually pulled off a solid third in one game, placing better than any of them and Jesse's genuinely happy for him, it's kind of cute how he can't contain his joy whenever someone brings it up which right now is all the time. He deserves it, especially since he's now placed better than Lachlan, which is what every younger brother wants. 

Jordan's been too worked up to nap Tahlia tells him when they meet in the lobby a couple of hours later to go out for dinner with Volx and his fellow idiots, been pacing back and forth and she'd managed to get him in the shower at least, changed into clean clothes and if it wasn't so predictable it'd be funny how the first thing Jordan does when they see each other is ask him if he's okay, how he's going. 

The burger place is very, very Melbourne but Jesse kind of likes it, the neon lights and weird ingredients and far too many dudes with beards. And coffee. It's a burger place that serves coffee. At night. 

He's okay to eat now, if just a little. The tourneys over, they get to go home in the morning and the empty gnaw of his stomach as he sips his Coke is nearly unbearable. Still, he goes for the kids meal, ignoring the laughter he gets. Tahlia's getting something fancy sounding and Jordan, Jordan's point blank refusing anything but a lemonade, which is barely an upgrade from his water. 

His brother looks pretty miserable but is able to pass it off as tired, which they both completely fucking are, exhausted from the whole thing and it wouldn't be a big deal, Jesse's used to putting his own plate between them and using their twins are sharing how cute powers to distract people but he's sitting next to Volx, who is having none of it.

"There's no way you're still not eating" He hisses over the indie music, the laughter and chat of the table, "Jesse, fucking tell him"

"How about mind your own fucking business, Baran" Jordan snarls under his breath before Jesse can reply.

"I'll mind it when I see you eat something" Volx fires back, "No wonder you're so fucking tiny, Jesse's just sitting there letting you get away with it"

Jesse cringes, half expects a full out fight to start. Jordan looks up from the empty table in front of him, expression blank and eyes dark.

"Leave me alone" Is all Jordan mutters though he's clearly resisting the urge, knuckles clenched white.

"Please" Tahlia adds, looking and sounding concerned enough that Volx must register it, sighing heavily and pointedly turning his chair away from them, striking up conversation with the rest of the table and Jesse's relieved, not sure what he'd actually do if they started a real fight because there's no way Jordan would come out on top unless he kicked Volx straight in the balls which he possibly would which brings a smile to his face at the thought. 

He doesn't know why the other boy is so invested, has to keep bothering them and he starts right back again as soon as their food arrives, chair scraping back round as he takes a knife to his giant burger.

"I think you should, wait no, I know you should have half" He says, much more gently now. 

This time Jordan doesn't bother to acknowledge him, just keeps scrolling through what Jesse can see is Discord. Probably reading about how shit they've both gone. 

"Jesse" Volx whines, "For fucks sake, can't you do something here?

He keeps implying that this is his fault, like he's not doing anything because he doesn't care when it's so, so much the opposite and it hurts a little, that if that's how the world sees him, that he'd actually let Jordan be sick if he could magically fix it. 

"That's it, i'm out" Jordan announces and no, now the nights ruined and Jesse won't be able to eat the meagre amount of food that's sitting in front of him, tiny kids burger and salad that looks really, really good. Fuck Volx. 

Jordan's gone before they can protest, flinging his chair back and stalking out of the restaurant, weaving between tables with a single-minded determination that Jesse knows is more nerves than anything. 

"I told you to leave it" He snaps, standing up to follow after him,

"He clearly has a problem you're not doing anything about" Volx counters, also standing up. 

"You don't know anything about it!" Jesse tries not to yell, he really does but he's so frustrated as Volx starts to follow behind him, a tall, imposing figure and Jesse stops sharply, turns so they're chest to chest and looking up he can see under Volx's hair, eye to eye.

"We get stressed out, we get sick, there's literally no fucking point in forcing down food we're only going to throw up in an hour, if you'd leave us alone for five fucking minutes maybe you'd realise that i'm doing my best okay, I would've gotten him to eat something later if you weren't bothering us!"

It's raining heavily outside and Jordan's nowhere to be seen, cars zipping by on the main road and when Tahlia catches up with them she's holding his phone that he left behind. Jesse pauses, unsure whether to go right or left, trying to see through the rain and think of where his brother might've gone. 

"Stay here and keep dry, you know he'll be more upset if you're out in it" He tells Tahlia, who nods and steps back under the awning. She's seen Jordan lose it a couple of times now and Jesse doesn't worry so much about reassuring her, she knows that he'll get Jordan back mostly in one piece.

He's more concerned about Volx, who seems determined to help him search and look, Jordan isn't violent exactly but he's reactive and if Volx pushes him he's going to fight back. 

They go left and thankfully find a park bench half a block down filled with a soaking wet Jordan, long hair plastered to his face and he's shivering, almost shaking and he looks up at Jesse with the kind of vacant, scared look that honestly scares Jesse just as much, seeing that level of vulnerability. Jordan's the one who takes care of him and when it's the other way round he always feels so out of his depth. 

"Fuck" Volx says, eloquent as always and Jordan's expression narrows as he stands, prepares to leave and keep running.

"Oh no you don't" Volx grabs his arm and then, as Jesse had feared, there's a fight on his hands. Jordan doesn't like being held, even by him.

"Let me go!" He squeals, twisting and getting nowhere, Volx actually picking him up, ignoring the pounding of Jordan's fists on his back.

"No, Jesse, Jesse!" 

Jordan's more panicked than anything, thrashing about as Volx does actually return him to the ground but still holding him tightly at arms length, not letting him run and it hurts, hearing him call his name in such distress.

"Listen, i'm not going to be a dick anymore" Volx announces loudly, "But you have to calm the fuck down before someone thinks i'm a creepy brown guy mugging you"

For a fraction of a second Jesse thinks Jordan might take that idea and run with it, start screaming about Volx holding him hostage but he doesn't, just turns and gives Jesse a heartbreaking look of defeat. 

"Let him go" Jesse says gently, willing to wear it if Jordan does decide to run again, tentatively holds an arm out to encourage his brother to come to him instead, even if he doesn't want to be too close.

Volx does, cautiously spinning Jordan around and just about shoving him in the correct direction and this is probably too much for him, he's just a kid despite how he acts and he shouldn't have to see this, even if he'd triggered it. They might not play together again, or have it be the same. 

Jordan doesn't come close enough to touch and Jesse decides not to try, just starts walking and knows that at this point he'll follow and they're all wet now as the rain continues to pour, cold seeping through Jesse's hoodie and even Volx's hair is looking decidedly deflated. 

Tahlia's waiting for them still, darting out from under the awning to rush towards Jordan and then think better of it, just touching his shoulder for a moment, which is enough to get him to stop and look at her, look up at all of them.

"I'll call an Uber" Jesse says, reaching for his phone after Tali's managed to urge Jordan under cover for a moment. They're pretty far from their fancy hotel - who no doubt is going to be thrilled about how wet they're going to be, just like their driver - having crossed the city to be closer to where Volx and co are staying. 

Volx disappears wordlessly and Jesse thinks that's it, they've traumatised the kid with their fuckery and they've both got plenty of time to reflect on things as they wait, Jordan tentatively leaning up against him, teeth chattering but then he's back, holding out his Kings jacket and a styrofoam box.

"Here" He says abruptly, "I'm sorry okay, Jordan, really sorry"

"Thanks" Jesse says vacantly and Tali takes them from him as Volx doesn't hang around, nearly running back inside. 

It's a long wait for their ride, long enough that they manage to get Jordan's hoodie off, jacket wrapped around him like an aptly appropriate wizards robe and perhaps wisely, their Uber driver doesn't comment, dropping them off without a word. 

Jesse follows Jordan and Tahlia to their room, just to make sure that Jordan gets changed into dry clothes, looking thin and drawn and pale, silently going into the bathroom with the clothes Jesse shoves at him. 

"He'll be fine" He tries to assure Tali, who gives him a wavery smile.

"I know" She whispers, "It's just, it's really hard to watch"

That Jesse gets. They've been dealing with each other their whole lives and it still rattles him, even knowing Jordan inside and out like he does. He dips back to his own room to change as well, returns to find Tahlia in her pyjamas too.

Jordan reappears, makes a beeline for the bed, apparently too worn out to want to pace around, which is good, he doesn't need to burn more energy he's not replacing right now. 

"You guys should eat" He says vacantly, head barely poking out of the blankets before disappearing underneath them, a tiny lump in the middle of the double bed and Jesse doesn't argue, sits down at the tiny table and reaches for the leftovers, which was actually a super thoughtful thing for Volx to do, even if it's mostly cold at this point, sticking to his mouth but Jesse's starving and it's good enough, no complaints from Tahlia either even though her something fancy is squished in a very unfancy way.

They eat in silence and when he's done Jesse drops his rubbish into the bin and prepares to leave. 

"Stay" Jordan's tiny voice calls, muffled through the covers and Jesse's never going to be able to refuse, sliding into the bed and Jordan's still freezing, shivering, feet and fingers cold as ice as he finds himself with his twin wrapping around with all four limbs, damp hair brushing against his chin.

Tahlia joins them and Jordan makes a soft, happy noise as she snuggles close as well, starting to rub his back.

"I made such a fucking scene" Jordan whispers in the dark, "Sorrysorrysorry"

"It's okay" Jesse tries to placate, doesn't want him to get upset again even though he's sure Jordan can see though him easily. 

They sleep in, a huge surprise, no time for food even if they wanted it, racing through the airport because Jordan, in charge of all the info from their management, was sure they were on the same flight as Tahlia and they very aren't. There's nothing more shameful than hearing your name called and then doing the walk of shame through the plane, except maybe that they both struggle hard with getting their bags into the crammed overhead and have to be helped and Jesse wishes he could disappear into his seat. It's a Monday morning and the plane is filled with judgemental businessmen. 

Once the adrenaline wears off Jordan's out like a light and despite how hungry he must be now Jesse thinks it's better not to wake him, let him rest. A tiny snack and drink aren't worth it, the healthy granola bar he's been given is dry and crumbly. 

A hand latches tightly onto one of his backpack straps when he slides it on as they exit the plane and Jesse's grateful for it, for Jordan feeling okay enough to reach out, trusting him to guide them along and through the terminal and into the cark pack because Mr-I-Love-My-New-Car was determined to drive it. 

Jordan pulls the keys from his pocket and Jesse snatches them from his fingers, Jordan making a confused noise, the first sound he's made since they boarded.

"You know there's no way you're driving right now" He says flatly because they're not actually stupid. 

Jordan looks at him unhappily, throwing his bag into the backseat and then slamming the door and Jesse makes a counter-offer.

"If we get food and you eat something before Tali lands then maybe, otherwise you're an accident waiting to happen and some of us would like to live"

They're surrounded by fast food places and he can see Jordan weighing up his options, how he feels. Tahlia could quite easily drive them back but Jordan's second love is his new baby right now.

Red Rooster is the closest and it's a little early but they're open, the of them ordering and sitting down to wait. Jordan's got a Coke now, a definite sign of improvement and even if he just eats a few chips Jesse will hand over the keys. 

Instead, Jordan eats a whole burger and even tries to steal some of Jesse's chips and like, Jesse's a little worried it's too much, that they're going to have to pull over somewhere on the way home but even though he's still pale and uncomfortable looking they make it home in one piece, even though Jordan makes a beeline to lie down. 

"Stomach ache" He whines when Jesse goes to check on him curled in a miserable ball in his own bed now. 

"I said something, you're the one who ate an entire meal" He says gently, "This is all on you"

At this point he doesn't think it's too bad, not if Jordan's still talking and hasn't thrown up by now. He offers up some Panadol anyway, since it generally knocks him out to sleep and he could use more rest before he gets too excited from the sugar rush and does something stupid like thinking he they should stream.

Again he finds himself with Jordan clinging to him, couldn't say no to his request for cuddles and Tahlia had pointedly gone to do some washing, offering them up the space to just be alone. 

He's not tired, even after Jordan nods off still attached to him like a leech, starts scrolling through his phone and he doesn't even know when he gave Volx his real, actual phone number or why he saved him in his contacts as Daddy but still knows exactly who it is, asking if Jordan's finally eaten something.


End file.
